Właśnie tak przychodzi magia
„Właśnie tak przychodzi magia” - pierwszy wyemitowany odcinek, a tym samym premiera serii The WB's Charmed Czarodziejki. Streszczenie Opis Szczegółowe streszczenie W domu odziedziczonym po zmarłej babci mieszkają trzy siostry - Prue, Piper i Phoebe Halliwell. Po powrocie najmłodszej z sióstr, niebawem odkrywają, że są czarodziejkami. Nie wiedzą, że ich nowo zdobyte uprawnienia oznaczają, że od tej pory ich zadaniem jest unicestwianie demonów i innych sił zła. Obsada Główni bohaterowie *Shannen Doherty jako Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell *T.W King jako Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris Drugoplanowi bohaterowie *Scott Woods jako Jeremy Burns *Matthew Ashford jako Roger *Chris Flanders jako Szef Moore Trzecioplanowi bohaterowie *Loonie Partridge jako Serena Fredrick *Charmaine Cruz jako Pielęgniarka *Hugh Holub jako Farmaceuta *Francesca Cappucci jako Reporterka Wiadomości Magiczne uwagi 'Księga Cieni' ''Trzy najważniejsze Rzeczy w Magii'' thumb|200px|Phoebe opowiadająca o trzech najważniejszych rzeczach w magii. W noc kiedy siostry odkryły Księgę Cieni, Phoebe wspomniała, że czytała w książce coś na temat istnienia trzech niezbędnych rzeczach magii. Są to: czas, uczucie i fazy księżyca. Oznacza to, że północ w pełni księżyca jest najsilniejszym czasem dla czarownic, zwłaszcza do wykonywania wielkich magicznych dzieł (na przykład, aktywując swoje moce). Czarownice, które łącznie otrzymają moce są najsilniejsze. Melinda Warren thumb|200px|Portret Melindy Warren. W noc gdy Phoebe wróciła z Nowego Jorku i przywołała moc dla siebie i sióstr, spędziła noc na czytaniu Księgi Cieni. Następnego dnia rano, wspomniała Piper, że czytała o Melindzie Warren i o tym jakie posiadała moce. Mogła przenosić rzeczy za pomocą umysłu, zatrzymać czas i przewidywać przyszłość. Phoebe wspomniała również jak Melinda przewidziała, nadejście trzech sióstr które będą najsilniejszymi wiedźmami wszech czasów znane jako Czarodziejki, które będą unicestwiać magiczne zło. 'Zaklęcia' ''Dominus Trinus'' thumb|200px|Phoebe czytająca zaklęcie. Jest to zaklęcie dzięki któremu siostry Halliwell otrzymały moce. Wypowiedziała je Phoebe gdy znalazła Księgę Cieni na strychu. :Hear now the words of the witches. :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of Gods are invoked here. :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour. :We call upon the Ancient Power. :Bring your powers to we sisters three! :We want the power. :Give us the power. Tłumaczenie Czarodziejki Wiki :Usłyszcie słowa czarownic Sekrety chowane w nocy Gdy przewrócisz kartki te O wielu bóstwach dowiesz się: -W TĘ NOC I GODZINĘ JAWNĄ -WZYWAM MOC PRADAWNĄ Przyślij swą moc do nas - Sióstr trzech My chcemy moc Dajcie nam moc Aby Utracić Wieczną Miłość Rytuał, który był użyty przez Piper Halliwell by zniszczyć Jeremy'ego. Nie udało się, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Jeremy był thumb|200px|Zaklęcie zaczynające działać.czarnoksiężnikiem. Zaklęcie jednak zraniło go poprzez pojawienie się cierni które przebiły jego skórę od wewnątrz. Wynikało to z tego, że Piper wzmocniła rytuał używając do niego laleczki voodoo oraz róży które od niego dostała. Zaklęcie jest następujące: Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be Jeremy, and go away forever. Polskie tłumaczenie: Twa miłość uschła i odeszła z mego życia i serca'. Jeremy pozwól mi być'' znikaj stąd, czym prędzej idź. ''Zaklęcie ochronne'' Wiedźma Serena Fredrick rzuciła czar ochronny, wezwała duchy Ziemi, Słońca i Księżyca na jej ołtarz ochronny; pomimo thumb|200px|Serena Fredrick wypowiadająca zaklęcie.tego zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Zginęła kilka sekund po wypowiedzeniu czaru. Jeremy Burns zabił ją i uzyskał jej moc Pyrokinezy. Zaklęcie jest następujące: Auger de gomay Ancient one of the earth so deep, Master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, Here in my circle round, Asking you protect this space, And offer your sun force down. ''Zaklęcie Mocy Trzech'' Czarodziejki by unicestwić Jeremy'ego, byłego chłopaka Piper musiały użyć zaklęcia. Po rytuale, siostry myślały że go thumb|200px|Siostry unicestwiające Jeremy'ego zaklęciem Mocy Trzechunicestwiły lecz Phoebe miała wizję że zaklęcie aby utracić wieczną miłość tylko go zraniło. Chwilę po wizji w domu sióstr pojawił się czarnoksiężnik. Siostry Halliwell chcąc się chronić uciekły na strych. Jeremy jednak wszedł tam i stworzył wokół czarodziejek ogniste koło. Dzięki temu że Prue przypomniała sobie wiadomość matki na desce spirytystycznej, siostry unicestwiły go zaklęciem. :Moc Trzech uwolni nas wnet! :Moc Trzech uwolni nas wnet! :Moc Trzech uwolni nas wnet! '''Moce *'Aerokineza: '''Użyta przez Jeremy'ego by utworzyć wir wokół sióstr. *'Spowalnianie Molekuł: Podstawowa moc Piper. Użyła jej by zamrozić Szefa Moora i Jeremy'ego. *Wizje: Podstawowa moc Phoebe. Pierwszą wizję miała gdy jechała na rowerze i zobaczyła jak samochód uderza w nastolatków oraz jak zaklęcie Piper podziałało na Jeremy'ego. *Psychokineza: Użył jej Jeremy by przesunąć rzeczy które blokowały drzwi. *Pyrokineza: Użyła jej Serena Fredrick aby zapalić świeczki, później Jeremy ujawnił się że jest czarnoksiężnikiem używając tej mocy przy Piper, rozwalił też drzwi od strychu i stworzył ognisty wir wokół sióstr. *Telekineza: Podstawowa moc Prue. Użyła jej by przysunąć krem do kawy, wylać tusz z długopisu, zacisnąć krawat i przez co prawie udusić swojego byłego szefa, aby aspiryna przyleciała do jej dłoni w aptece i atakować Jeremy'ego. *'Telematerializacja: '''Prue użyła jej by przysunąć krem do kawy *'Modulacja Głosu: 'Jeremy użył tej mocy gdy atakował Piper i później użył tego daru ponownie gdy atakował siostry na strychu. 'Pojęcia *'Czarodziejki: '''Trzy siostry-wiedźmy, najsilniejsze dobre czarownice na świecie o których świat nigdy nie usłyszał. thumb|200px|Czarodziejki; Piper, Prue i Phoebe *'Moc Trzech: Uniwersalna moc Czarodziejek. *'Wiedźma: '''Praktykatnka magii lub czarów. Może być kobietą lub mężczyzną, dobra lub zła. *'Czarnoskiężnik: '''Czarodziej który zdradził zasady Wicca i zabija dobre czarownice, aby ukraść uprawnienia. *Demon: Ludzie z demoniczymi darami, zmotywowani przez zło. Zabijają niewinnych, wiedźmy i inne magiczne istoty, zarówno dobre i złe. *'Niewinni: '''Magiczne lub nie-magiczne istoty, które potrzebują ochrony przed siłami zła. 'Artefakty *'Deska Spitystysyczna:' znana także jako Ouija Board jest urządzeniem dzięki któremu duchy, bądź inne istoty na różnych planach astralnych mogą się kontaktować. W noc gdy Phoebeprzywołała moce strzałka zaczęła się poruszać i utworzyła słowo "ATTIC" czyli "STRYCH". Oznaczało to, że właśnie na strychu znajduje się Księga Cieni. Matka sióstr, Patty Halliwell na tylnej płycie deski próbowała przekazać siostrom, że tylko Moc Trzech będzie w stanie je uwolnić. *'Księga Cieni: '''Magiczna księga która w rodzinie Halliwell znajduje się od pokoleń. Oprócz czarów i receptór eliksirów, Księga Cieni zawiera informacje na temat czarnoksiężników, demonów i innych istot nadprzyrodzonych. Została ona stworzona przez przodka sióstr, Melindę Warren i była przekazywana w każdym pokoleniu. Phoebe znalazła księge w kufrze na strychu. *'Athame: 'Ceremonialny obosieczny nóż. Wiedźmy często używają athame do codziennej praktyki i rytułałów w celu kierowania energii. Czarnoksiężnicy zazwyczaj używają athame aby zabić czarownice, w celu uzyskania ich mocy. Spirit-Board.jpg|Deska Spirytystyczna Titlepage.jpg|Wstęp do Księgi Cieni JeremyAttack1.jpg|Jeremy atakujący athame Ciekawostki *Podczas kręcenia pierwszych odcinków Czarodziejek, Shannen Doherty była bardzo chora. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego przez pierwszych kilka odcinków była dość blada i wyglądała na zmęczoną. Jest to szczególnie widoczne w pierwszym odcinku, a także w odcinku ''Dream Sorcerer i ''Thank You For Not Morphing,''które były pierwszymi 3 sfilmowanymi odcinkami. *W wywiadzie dla „The Women of Charmed”, E.Duke Vincent twierdzi, że Czarodziejki miały największą premierę w historii sieci telewizyjnej The WB. *Gdy brakuje prądu Prue mówi Piper, że są bezpieczne. Piper natomiast twierdzi, że w "horrorach gdy ktoś tak mówi później pierwszy umiera". Jak na ironię Prue będzie pierwszą siostrą która umrze. *Kiedy Piper mówi Prue, że ta jest zbyt mocno zła na Phoebe, Prue mówi iż Phoebe nie może przewidywać przyszłości; jest to zapowiedź i ironiczny żart, późniejszej mocy Phoebe. *W „Unaired Pilot”, Piper mówi „Babcia (Grams) nie była czarownicą, i tak dalece jak wiemy nie była nią mama”, Phoebe odpowiada „Błagam one różnią się w gramach”. Jest to odniesienie do tego jak surowa i szczera ich babcia była. Jednak ta scena jest wycięta w premierowym odcinku. Zobacz też en:Something Wicca This Way Comes de:Das Buch der Schatten ru:Что-то волшебное грядёт fr:1x01 pt:Something Wicca This Way Comes pt-br:Something Wicca This Way Comes nl:Something Wicca This Way Comes Kategoria:Odcinki